This invention relates to a method and device for quick connection and disconnection of a solenoid operated valve to a refrigerator with an icemaker, and more particularly to a device and a method which uses the device which has a fluid connector and an electrical connector which are in the same fixed spatial relationship as the fluid connector and electrical connector of the refrigerator.
Refrigerators with icemakers require an intermittent supply of liquid in order to carry out their functions. It is common to supply these appliances with electrical circuitry which will send an electrical impulse to open a solenoid operated valve to allow water to flow for filling the icemaker, and which will send a different electrical signal to close the solenoid operated valve to cut off the water when the icemaker is filled. Occasionally, the solenoid operated valve ceases to function due to clogging from particulate matter suspended in the liquid supply or for other reasons. In the event that the solenoid operated valve ceases to operate, the electrical liquid supply circuitry must be disconnected from the valve body and the liquid supply lines must be disconnected from the valve body separately. Then, much as during assembly, the liquid supply conduit must be connected to a new valve body and the electrical liquid supply circuitry must be connected to a new valve body. Thus, the installation and replacement of a solenoid operated valve may be a time consuming procedure. The present invention embodies a method and device for quick connection and disconnection of a solenoid operated valve to an icemaker by providing a valve body which allows for the electrical and liquid supply connections to be made simultaneously.
Various devices relating to solenoid operated valves and to simultaneous connection of electrical and fluid connectors are disclosed by the following group of patent references.
______________________________________ Patentee Pat. No. ______________________________________ Meakin 2,510,125 Goepfrich 2,619,986 Darling 2,621,875 Collins 3,035,611 Beckett et al. 3,111,139 Finck 3,140,073 Allen 3,265,352 Valinskie 3,673,541 Mullally 4,570,904 ______________________________________
Meakin discloses a connector which allows for simultaneous connection of fluid and electrical lines. Nowhere does Meakin disclose or suggest that half of the fluid and electrical connector can be integrally formed to a solenoid valve body for an icemaker.
Goepfrich discloses a solenoid operated valve for use in beverage dispensing machines which allows for quick connection and disconnection of the fluid flow portion of the valve assembly to allow for cleaning or replacement thereof. The fluid flow portion of the valve assembly is also disconnectable from the solenoid portion of the valve. Thus, in the Goepfrich design the solenoid portion of the valve stays connected to the machines and the electrical contacts controlling the solenoid portion remain connected. Thus, Goepfrich does not provide for simultaneous connection of the fluid supply and electrical contacts of a solenoid operated valve as is done by the present invention. Therefore, should the armature of the Goepfrich valve become struck or the solenoid fail to operate properly to open and close the valve, it would be necessary to remove the solenoid portion which is not provided with a quick disconnect design.
Darling discloses a combined fluid connector and electrical connector for use by pilots. The electrical connectors disclosed therein are not used to operate a solenoid operated valve which selectively opens and closes the fluid supply lines as is required in a valve for an icemaker.
Collins discloses a solenoid operated valve with quick disconnect electrical connectors. Collins provides quick disconnection for detaching the wiring between the plunger housing and manifold housing and between the solenoidal wiring and electrical source supply. Collins nowhere discloses nor suggests the combination of quick disconnect electrical connectors in combination with quick disconnect fluid connectors to allow for simultaneous connection of the fluid supply to the electrical water requirement signal means of an appliance requiring intermittent water supply.
Finck discloses a solenoid operated valve with conductor prongs to serve as plug-in circuit terminals of the solenoid windings. Finck also discloses conduit fittings which are removable and replaceable by manipulation of the fittings while the solenoid's movable valve parts remain intact to the appliance. Due to the construction of the Finck apparatus, it would be impossible to simultaneously connect the electrical contacts and fluid conduits to an appliance as is possible with the present invention.
Beckett et al. discloses a solenoid operated valve which when connected to a manifold, provides simultaneous fluid connection and electrical connections. The Beckett et al. device requires that the mating surfaces of the valve and the manifold be machined for accurate contact and that a gasket be placed therebetween. The present invention eliminates the need for close machining of mating surfaces and the need for an additional gasket between those surfaces.
Allen discloses a solenoid operated valve which may be connected to a subplate in a manner so that the electrical connections and fluid connections are made simultaneously. It appears that the Allen device would require close machining between the mating faces of the subplate and the valve body as well as possibly a gasket to prevent fluid leakage. As previously stated, the present invention eliminates the need for the close machining and additional gasket.
Valinskie discloses a composite electrical and fluid connector for quickly and easily detachably connecting electrical circuits and fluid conduits. Valinskie nowhere discloses nor suggests that a portion of the connector could be a portion of a solenoid operated valve.
Mullally discloses a solenoid valve that provides for fluid connection with the elimination of gasket by providing O-rings about an extension so that the valve can be inserted directly into a transmission. Mullally does not disclose simultaneous fluid and electrical connections.